Don't Open Your Eyes
by will-herm-simetra
Summary: Oneshot fic Could keeping your eyes give you good visions? Could feelings be about your life be explained by not opening ur eyes? Maybe you should let a certain Quagmire triplet show you...R


**NOTE: This is my first one-shot fic, hope you like it. Please review! **

**Don't Open Your Eyes**

_By Will-herm-simetra_

I sat miserably at the edge of the cliff. I let the warm tears flow freely from my eyes. Salty drops silently hit the photograph in my hands. My life was ruined, my dreams were shattered, my family broken, and my heart…injured.

My eyes never left the picture of the 5 people standing in front of my once my safe refuge. I sighed depressingly knowing that the 5 will never be together again.

A once fascinating flame on a candle to me became a horrible monster that destroyed everything I loved. It would have been more comforting to know that blaze started from a candle, but a creature of a black heart was the cause. Even though he has only one ugly eyebrow, he has 3 'eyes' to see the outcome of his evil plots.

"Isadora." Someone far away called my name.

I felt a soft caring hand on my shoulder and the cold immediately left my body. I felt the tears cease escaping my eyes.

"Don't open your eyes," I heard his kind voice whisper to my ear. He took my hand into his. "I've got to show you a surprise."

I stood up and felt his fingers work their way on my face to wipe the tears away. I felt a shiver down my spine. Why?

I let him drag me away, feeling the wind slash my face softly. But still, I kept my eyes close. I may not always believe it, but as they say even in the darkest times you will find solace and contentment. Though it may seem unlikely in our situation, his company was _one_ of the _few _comforts that I have. This is due to the fact that the only family I have left in this world is my friends and brothers.

I felt the surrounding change as we continued running. The air was fresher, and the sound was peaceful. It was like heaven.

"Where are we going, Klaus?"

"You'll see." Actually, I didn't care where we were going, as long as I have him, my life was perfect. Then we stopped. I felt him go around me and cover my eyes with his hands. "Just take a few steps forward," he said. Then he uncovered my eyes and whispered, "Open them."

The most spectacular sight unraveled before my eyes. We were standing at a crystal blue river's bank. I could see through the clear water and count the colorful fishes swimming in it. But that was not the best part; the sun was setting behind high, snowcapped mountains where the source of the river was found.

"Violet and Sunny showed it to me yesterday, and I was hoping you'd like it if I show it to you," Klaus muttered sheepishly. Typical shy Klaus.

I laughed at his hopeful face. "Well, I love it," I said slipping my hand into his. His face brightened up more and grinned. He led me out of my misery once again so I could never dislike anything he showed me…no matter how small it is. For a moment there, I felt untroubled and at peace. But like any happy times in my life, it could never last.

Dark clouds covered the sky and everything in my sight turned dark and unpleasant. The river was covered in ashes and soot. The fishes would come up and cough as if poisoned by the water's filthiness. Smoke was emitting from the mountains, and snow covered everything except the murky water. I felt a strong tug from my hand and Klaus's hands untangle. I turned my face to him in time to see him being taken away by an invisible force. I heard him cry my name, "Isadora!"

"Klaus, no!" I run towards him but a strong jerk pulled me back and before I knew it, I was on Hector's Hot Air Sustained Mobile Home.

I leaned out on the edge, and saw the same view I saw with Klaus, only that I was seeing it from above. From beyond the snowcapped mountains, thick black smoke polluted the already contaminated air.

"The Hinterlands are burning," I heard Duncan's bitter voice said from behind me, "and the Baudelaires are gone." He buried his face in his hands.

"NO! THEY'RE NOT GONE!" I shouted at him. I leaned further out and saw 3 people floating on a toboggan on the dirty river. Another boy was on the river, and one of the girls on the toboggan was struggling to get to him, until a fork separated them. Then, it hit me like lightning.

"Duncan, it's them. The Baudelaires!" I leaned forward more desperately trying to call our friends. Without further warning, the railing I was leaning on disappeared, making me fall off, down to the dark icy depths of the river. But I didn't reach the bottom. I just kept on falling and falling. I saw Duncan's horrified face on the mobile home. He was violently shouting my name, trying to get to me. I closed my eyes but instantly opened them. Duncan's face changed, I was no longer looking at my brother. I was looking at the forlorn face of Klaus Baudelaire.

My mouth fell open in surprise. I closed my eyes another time cursing myself for opening them and making myself suffer as I fall into a never ending pit. Then, a bright light flashed and my room became in focus. I awoke.

I got up from my bed shivering, the scenes from my vivid dream, still fresh in my memory. I had been having the same dream ever since we reached this deceitful hotel.

I opened my window and inhaled the fresh air. I felt more refreshed. Three floors below me, on the garden, there was a tree. Under the tree sat Klaus Baudelaire.

I leaned my head on the side of the window, watching him bury his nose in a book...as always. He never noticed me watching before and I hope he never would. I smiled sadly to myself, knowing that good times like this will never last…just like in my dream.

I had always hoped this was a dream, me watching him peaceful and unbothered under his (and my) favorite tree.

If it was a dream, then I never have to open my eyes again.

**THE END**

**NOTE: Voila! I hope it's not too romantic or something. And forgive me if I got that name for that Hot Air Balloon home that Hector invented. Just tell me what you think please. **

**Well, just for fun, you can guess the 5 people Isadora was looking at during the beginning of the story. But I guess you'll figure that out since you're all so smart. **

_**Oh yeah, just for a fact, the dream kind of shows how Isadora feels about her current life (in what I think of course….hehehehe)**_


End file.
